Mystic High School 2 Wendy's Sophomore Year
by Ellieredheart
Summary: Summer vacation seems to be over now, it's Natsu's final year and Wendy's second. Edo Natsu and Edo Wendy are their twins from Edolas Academy, are they enemies or friends of Natsu's and Wendy's?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys this literally took forever and a half! But Mystic High School 2: Wendy's sophomore year is finally here! I hope you all like it just as much as the first book. Also quick note, I released a new book called E.N.D and Natsu if you'd like to check it out, it's a Natsu X Wendy fanfic, anyway enjoy MHS 2~**

Chapter 1: Wendy and Natsu's Last Day of Summer Vacation

"Natsu-san where are we going and why am I blindfolded?" Wendy asked innocently. "You'll see Wen." Natsu said with a grin.

5 minutes later…..

"Alright Wen, what do you think?" Natsu asked as he pointed at an amusement park.

She was speechless for a few minutes.

"Do you not like it Wendy?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"I LOVE IT NATSU-SAN!" Wendy said cheerfully as she embraced Natsu. "I knew you'd like it since you brought it up at least once a day." He said with a chuckle. "That's because it's that amazing Natsu-san!" Wendy said excitedly. "Well what do you want to do first Wendy?" Natsu asked. "EVERYTHING!" Wendy called out. Natsu sighs. "I guess we should get a map and try and complete the whole park in one day." Natsu says as Wendy's eyes glitter.

Wendy kisses Natsu on the cheek and grabs his hand, leading him to the ticket line.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The ticket seller says. "Hey, I'd like 10 tickets, 2 stamps and a map, please?" Natsu says. "Trying to go through the whole park in one day?" He asks with a smirk. Natsu sighs again. "Sadly yes." Natsu says. "Well good luck." He said as Natsu paid him. "Thanks." Natsu said sarcastically.

"Well Wendy what do want to go on first?" Natsu asked. "I heard there was a rollercoaster which includes a small surprise at the end, so let's try that first!" Wendy said with a giggle. "What kind of surprise?" Natsu asked. "You see Natsu-san."

A few minutes later…..

"This is it Wendy." Natsu said. "Hey Natsu-san you seem a bit down, is something wrong?" Wendy asked. "Well Wendy I tend to get motion sickness real easily, even by just looking or thinking about it." Natsu said as his cheeks puffed up. "I'm sorry Natsu-san. But if you'd like I can use a spell to cure your motion sickness for at least 24 hours, but I can't use it all the time because you develop a resistance to it." Wendy explained. "R-Really?" Natsu asked while Wendy nodded. "Sounds great, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said energetically.

"Next." The ticket collector said. "It's our turn Wendy!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Hi, do you both have stamps?" He asked Natsu and Wendy. "YEAH!" They both said as they showed their stamps. "Alright you can get in, and enjoy the ride." He said to them. "Thank you!" Wendy said as she stepped into the ride with Natsu.

"Wow this is so cool!" Natsu calls out. "N-Natsu-san I'm scared!" Wendy called out. "Is it because of the drop?" Natsu asked with smirk. She nodded back in fear. "Guess I'll have to do this to take your mind of it." Natsu said as he passionately kissed her. "Eep!" Wendy said as they went down.

As they went down a huge wave of water fell on them.

"Guess that was the surprise." Natsu said sarcastically as Wendy silently giggled. "Well let's continue with the rest of the rides." Natsu said. "Natsu-san, you know there's a waterpark around here that we can go to." Wendy mentioned. "I know, but we don't have- Natsu stopped as he saw Wendy hold up their swimsuits. "You were saying." Wendy giggled. "And another reason why I love you." Natsu said with a grin while Wendy blushed. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu called out happily.

Waterpark portion of the amusement park….

"Alright all we need to do is get some wristbands so we can go on the waterslides and in the pool." Natsu said as he read the map. "Sounds simple, let's go!" Wendy said.

A little later, after they got changed…..

"Well Natsu-san, ready to go on the waterslides." Wendy asked sweetly. "She looks so freaking cute!" Natsu thought. "U-Um yes!" He blushed. "Come on then!" Wendy says with a warm smile.

"Well Wendy this is the first one, we can either go on a float together or separately." Natsu said. "C-Can we go together?" Wendy asked nervously. "You scared?" Natsu deviously asked. "Mhmm." Wendy timidly said. "Alright then I'll grab the duo float for us." Natsu said.

They climbed up to the top of the waterslide and waited for their turn.

"Next." The lifeguard said. "Come on Wen." Natsu said. Wendy sat in front, while Natsu sat in the back of the float. "Alright you can go." The lifeguard says as he pushes them down the slide. "WAIT, I'M NOT READDDYY!" Wendy called out as they went down. "Hey Wen its ok, you'll be fine." Natsu said. "Natsu-san can you hold me please?" Wendy said in fear. "Sure." Natsu said as he pulled her closer and threw his arms around her.

Towards the end of the waterslide.

"Come to think of it that was pretty fun Natsu-san." Wendy said. "Guess you got over your fear as you went down, or rather because I was holding you." Natsu smirked. Wendy sighs at Natsu's remark while he laughs. "Come on Wendy, you said you wanted to complete the whole park, we have a million things to do before we're even close to finishing." Natsu said. "Your right, let's do this!" Wendy calls out.

Later after a load of rides…..

"This is our last ride, The Ferris Wheel." Natsu says. "Finally!" Wendy calls out. "I hope we get to go in the pink booth." Natsu says. "How come Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "I heard that we'll stop directly on top and we'll get to see the whole amusement park." Natsu said. "Sounds like fun!" Wendy said cheerfully. "Next." The ticket collector said. "I'm all fired up, let's do this Wendy!" Natsu said. "Me too Natsu-san!"

"Yes we got the pink one!" Natsu said as he stepped in with Wendy.

Just about the top of the ride…..

"Looks like you were right Natsu-san." Wendy said. "Hey Wendy let's take a picture up here to remember your first year of high school and the perfect ending to our summer vacation." Natsu said. "I was just going to ask, but yeah let's take one." Wendy agreed.

"Hey Wen, you know I'll be a senior this year." Natsu said. "Yeah, I was thinking about it the other day, which brings to my next question, what are you going to do after high school?" Wendy asked. "I'll be fully in charge of my kingdom, so yeah." "Afterwards you'll be in charge of your kingdom too." Natsu explained to Wendy. "Oh, I thought you would be going away to college." Wendy said. "Technically I'll be in charge and I'll have someone teaching me things while I'm not busy, pretty sure it'll be the same for you, if not then I don't know." Natsu said. "I guess we'll be finding out soon Natsu-san."

Wendy leaned towards Natsu and their lips met, they were both enjoying their soft warm kiss while they were going down The Ferris Wheel.

"Wendy I love you, and never forget that, never forget me." Natsu said.

 **Author's note: Finally it's finished and here, the first chapter of book 2. Hope you all liked it, leave a review if you have anything you'd like to point out or advise and I'll see you all soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with the 2** **nd** **chapter of Mystic High School 2, this is Natsu and Wendy's first day back, but with a little bit of a twist. So enjoy and I'll see you all towards the end of this chapter~**

Chapter 2: Mystic High School vs. Edolas Academy

"Natsu it's time to get up." Happy said. "What was that little buddy?" Natsu asked as he tried to understand what Happy said. "I said that Wendy is downstairs waiting for you in Goth Lolita." Happy said as he contained his laughter. "SHE IS?!" Natsu asked. "She isn't downstairs, but you have to pick her up, it's the first day of school." Happy said. "Damn your right Happy, I better get going so I can pick up Wendy." Natsu said. "Is it because you looove her?" Happy mischievously asked. "Yeah I do love her Happy!" Natsu said back.

"Wendy, get up Natsu should be coming soon!" Carla said. "What are you talking about Carla, it's still summer, right?" Wendy asked as she got up. "No child, now get up, it's very impolite if you let him wait outside." Carla explained. "Oh that's right!" "Natsu-san was supposed to pick me up, I better hurry!" Wendy said. "Go on Wendy, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Carla said. "Thank you Carla!" Wendy said with a warm smile.

20 minutes later…..

"I better call Wendy to let her know I'm here." Natsu thought.

"I wonder if Natsu-san is here." Wendy thought.

"Wendy, Natsu is outside, go so you're not late for school, or you'll get punishment for being late!" Erza said. "I-I'm sorry Erza-san, I'll be out before you know it!" Wendy said in fear.

Wendy receives a phone call from none other than Natsu.

"Hi Natsu-san, are you outside yet?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, you coming?" Natsu asked. "Yes, I'm passing through the kitchen, would you like something to eat?" Wendy sweetly asked. "Do you have any cinnamon rolls?" Natsu asked. "Of course, do you want one?" Wendy asked. "YES!" Natsu called out. "Ok, I'll be there in about a minute." Wendy said as she grabbed the cinnamon rolls. "Alright Wen, see you in a few." Natsu said.

Outside of the Cat Kingdom…..

"Hey Natsu-san, I brought you some cinnamon rolls!" Wendy said cheerfully. "YES, I HAVEN'T HAD ONE IN FOREVER!" Natsu said excitedly. "Didn't you have one last week?" Wendy asked while giggling. "N-No." Natsu blushed. "It's ok Natsu-san, there's no need to feel embarrassed." Wendy said with her sweet smile. Natsu's face lights up and he eats the cinnamon rolls in seconds while they walk to school. "Typical Natsu-san." Wendy thought.

Mystic High School…..

"So Wen, no need to feel nervous this year, I heard that we're together in the same class again, so we won't be apart." Natsu said. "Thank goodness, I thought I would be alone with no one I knew." Wendy said with a breath of relieve.

Natsu looked over and saw 2 people who looked exactly like him and Wendy, he growled as his eyes locked with his twin.

"What are you doing here, this is Mystic High School, not Edolas Academy." Natsu said. "Sorry Natsu, but you haven't forgotten that this year some students from EA would be coming here for a student exchange, isn't your friend Gray there along with some others?" Edo-Wendy asked. "Natsu-san who are they and why do they look exactly like us?" Wendy asked. "They're from Edolas Academy, everyone here has a twin there, and I guess our twins are here for the rest of this school year, this normally happens once every 4 years so other schools can get along with each other." Natsu explains. "Then hi there Edo-Natsu-san and Edo-Wendy-san." Wendy greeted them with a warm smile. "Aw you're such a cute little girl." Edo-Natsu said. "Hands off!" Natsu said. "Well someone's jealous." Edo-Wendy said. "Anyway do any of you need some help or any information about our school?" Natsu asked. "Where is Jellal Fernandez's homeroom class?" Edo-Natsu asked. "They're in mine and Wendy's class?!" Natsu thought. "It should be in E-4, the astronomy class." Wendy said. "Thanks little me." Edo-Wendy said with the same sweet tone as Wendy.

Wendy and Edo-Wendy's conversation…..

"Oh one more thing little me." Edo-Wendy said. "Yeah?" Wendy asked. "You're dating Natsu, aren't you?" Edo-Wendy whispered to Wendy. "Y-Yes, are you dating Edo-Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. "No, but I really like him, I just don't know if he returns those feelings." Edo-Wendy said. "Just a little advice, try and take him out to see if he likes you, then you'll know." Wendy said sweetly. "Thanks little me, I have to go now."

Natsu and Edo-Natsu's conversation…..

"Hands off of Wendy!" Natsu said. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I o-only complimented her." Edo-Natsu said nervously. "It's fine." Natsu said. "I-I'd like to ask you something Natsu." He said. "Something up?" Natsu asked. "Well you see I r-really like my Wendy and I'd like to ask her out, I just don't know if I'll have the courage to ask, what if I get turned down." Edo-Natsu said. "You'll never know if you don't try, so take her to a little café or a bakery and ask her there." Natsu advised. "T-Thank you Natsu." He said. "It's cool, good luck with Edo-Wendy." Natsu said with a wide grin.

DING!

"That's the bell, let's go Wendy." Natsu said. "Coming Natsu-san." Wendy said as she followed him. "Bye Edo-Wendy-san, bye Edo-Natsu-san!" Wendy called out while Natsu gave a sign to Edo-Natsu.

Class E-4…

"Our homeroom class is the same as theirs?" Wendy asked. "Guess so, but we'll be fine, they don't seem all that bad." Natsu said. "They're actually really nice, I don't see how our school is completely against theirs." Wendy wondered. "Our schools are rivals because each of us say that we're the original ones and they're not for example and that's how the rivalry started, it's super weird but that's basically it." Natsu explained. "Either way I think they're pretty nice." Wendy said. "Not as nice as you." Natsu said as he kissed her nose. Wendy just blushed at what Natsu did and turned around to see Edo-Natsu and Edo-Wendy.

 **Author's note: And that's chapter 2 finished! Hope you all enjoyed it, I added Edolas Natsu and Wendy to book 2, I won't say why, and you'll just have to find out along the way XD! Any way see you all soon in chapter 3~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm here with the 3** **rd** **chapter of Mystic High School 2, hope you all enjoy it and a quick thank you for 1k views on Mystic High School 1, it means a lot to me that you all liked the book. Personally I thought no one would want to read it and would think that shipping Wendy and Natsu was weird (I know it is, but I don't really care what others think, it's fine if they ship NaLu, NaLi or NatZa, that's your opinion of things), but it turns out you all liked it, so once again thank you for all the love and support for my first fanfic, any way enjoy chapter 3~**

Chapter 3: Setting up Edo-Natsu with Edo-Wendy

"Either way I think they're pretty nice." Wendy said. "Not as nice as you." Natsu said as he kissed her nose. Wendy just blushed at what Natsu did and turned around to see Edo-Natsu and Edo-Wendy.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Edo-Wendy asked. "N-No, we were just g-going inside." Wendy stuttered due to her embarrassment. "Um, ok, you do know this is our homeroom class, right?" Edo-Wendy asked. "Yeah, we're in the same homeroom class, I guess." Natsu said. "T-That's awesome." Edo-Natsu said shyly. "Hey me, no need to be scared, I'm going to hurt you, unless you touch Wendy." Natsu mumbled the last part. "O-Of course I w-won't!" Edo-Natsu replied. "Good to know." Natsu said with his signature grin.

"So are we going to go inside or not?" Edo-Wendy asked. "Yeah let's go Edo-Wendy-san." Wendy said. "Hey Wendy, you can call me Nee-san instead of Edo-Wendy-san, I'm pretty sure it's a lot faster to say and pretty cute." Edo-Wendy said. "O-Ok Nee-san!" Wendy said cheerfully.

~Time skip to everyone being seated in class E-4~

"Hello everyone, my name is Jellal Fernandez, I'm the astronomy teacher here, as well as your mentor this year." Jellal introduced himself. _"Jellal-san, isn't he the person Erza-san always talks about?"_ Wendy thought. "Since you all know me, then why don't you guys introduce yourselves, we'll start with you." Jellal said as he pointed towards Natsu.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm 18 years old, I'm a Fire Fox Slayer and I love eating, fighting and of course Wendy!" Natsu says as he points at Wendy while everyone says "aw" in the class. "Good job Dragneel, now how about you, Wendy was it?" Jellal said.

Wendy got up as a blush found its way to her cheeks and introduced herself:" Hi, my name is W-Wendy M-Marvell, I'm 16 years old, and I use Sky Cat Slayer magic, I love baking, drawing and most of all being with N-Natsu-san!"

"Thank you Miss Wendy, now you." He said as he pointed to Edo-Natsu, who got up and while salmon cat ears and a tail popped out and began to speak.

"H-Hi my name is N-Natsu Dragion, I'm 18 years old, I use Fire Cat slayer magic and I love driving, racing and We-"He stopped as he realized he was going to reveal his secret. "T-THAT'S IT!" He said timidly. "Ok?" Now you over there with the dark blue hair."

"Hey guys, my name is Wendy Azure, I'm 17 years old, I'm a Sky Fox Slayer and I love fighting, baking and Na-I mean NaWen, the ship!" Edo Wendy said nervously as dark blue ears and tail popped out in the middle of her introduction.

"So they both like each other." Natsu and Wendy whispered at the same time. "Wait she likes him back!?" Natsu asked. "And he likes her!?" Wendy said back. They both smirked as an idea crossed both of their minds. "Let's go on a double date!" Natsu said to Wendy. "Just what I was thinking Natsu-san!"

Wendy walks over to her twin and asks her something…..

"Nee-san, would you like to come with me and Natsu-san to the café?" Wendy innocently asked. "Sure, but wouldn't I just be ruining your moment with Natsu?" She asked Wendy. "Of course not Nee-san, just meet us there later tonight." Wendy said sweetly. "Alright little me." Edo-Wendy said back.

Natsu does the same as Wendy but with Edo-Natsu…..

"Hey buddy, want to come with me and Wendy to the café later on tonight?" Natsu asked. "S-Sure, but wouldn't I just be interfering with your date?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Nah, just come later tonight, I'll text you the details, ok?" Natsu said with a grin. "S-Sounds like fun." Edo-Natsu said.

DING!

"Looks like it's time for your first class of the day, here are all your schedules and good luck!" Jellal said as he handed out schedules to the students.

"Wendy did you get her to come?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, did you manage to convince him too?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, guess we'll see are plan being put into action later!" Natsu said with a chuckle while Wendy giggled.

"Hey Wendy, what do we have?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Well Edo-Natsu-san, we have cooking class in F-3." Wendy said. "I wonder who the teacher is this year." Natsu thought.

~Time skip to F-3~

"Hey Nee-san I didn't know you were a fox, how come you didn't tell us?" Wendy asked. "I kind of wanted to surprise you all, I also never knew that Natsu was a Cat." Edo-Wendy said. "Nor did I, but I think it's really cool to see myself as a fox." Wendy said with a warm smile. "Same here." Edo-Wendy said.

"Hey Natsu, can I call you Oni-chan?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Sure, it's totally cool with me, by the way what's up with the ears and tail, how come you didn't tell us?" Natsu asked. "Well Oni-chan I wanted to surprise you guys and that's when I first found out about what Wendy was." Edo-Natsu said. "I think it suits you and the same goes for Edo-Wendy." Natsu said. "T-Thanks Oni-chan." Edo-Natsu said timidly. "By the way you said you liked driving, HOW?!" Natsu asked. "S-SORRY I GUESS I J-JUST C-CAN." He said as tears formed in his eyes. "Hey buddy it was just a question, no need to cry about it." Natsu tried cheering him up by putting his arm around him. "But seriously how do you not get motion sickness?" Natsu asked. "I just can't, but Wendy can." Edo-Natsu said. _"I guess it happens to all Fox Slayers."_ Natsu thought.

 **Author's note: Hey guys hope you all liked chapter 3 of MHS 2. A quick thank you to AnimeLoverQ8, BlindLight98, Dinmore, ZKARYX, darkendlock and seasame street 360 for following and putting this story as a favorite. Quick note: if any of you read END and Natsu, I'm kind of stuck with chapter 4, so if you'd like to request stuff just PM me. By the way I didn't know Edo-Wendy's lastname so I came up with my own instead :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm** **FINALLY** **back with another chapter of Mystic High School 2. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been having test week since I'm in my second year and it's been really stressful having to deal with it, any way I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, if any of you wanted a one-shot related to that go check out "Those Warm Arms" if you're interested in more NaWen related things. Hopefully I can updated more often since I'm off school right now, just until Monday. If you guys also wanted Romance/Hurt fanfic then I suggest END and Natsu. Any way enough of my blabbering, let's get on with Chapter 4!**

 **Quick Recap: Basically Natsu and Wendy are planning to surprise their twins with a double date so they can finally get them together, but little do they know that someone from Natsu's past was going to show up…**

Chapter 4: A Double Date Disaster

In front of the café are both Natsu and Edo-Natsu, while Wendy and Edo-Wendy were walking over…

"Natsu?" Edo-Wendy questioned. "Wendy?" He questioned as well.

"SURPRISE!" Natsu and Wendy called out.

"What's g-going on?" Edo-Natsu asked. "Well buddy we thought we'd set you both up on a double date with us, since we know about secret." Natsu said with a smirk. They both blushed 50 shades of red after they heard what Natsu said.

"S-So you f-feel the same." Edo-Wendy asked Edo-Natsu. "Y-Yeah, I guess you do too." He said back. "Come on guys Sakishiri-san has reservations for us!" Wendy called out. "Yeah, I want some food!" Natsu called out. "Let's go then!" Both Edo-Natsu and Edo-Wendy called out.

~Time skip to when Sakishiri bringing them to their table~

"Hey Wendy, hey Nat- WOW THERE'S 2 MORE?!" Sakishiri questioned. "Yep!" Wendy called out. "THE SECOND SHIP WILL SAIL LIKE THE FIRST ONE!" Sakishiri said with enthusiasm. "WHATEVER YOU SAID WILL HAPPEN!" Natsu said while trying to understand what she meant, while everyone giggled at his cluelessness.

"Alright what would you power couples like to drink?" I'm guessing marshmallow hot chocolates like before, right?" Sakishiri asked. "Of course!" Wendy said. "Alright I'll be back soon!" She said as she walked away.

The 4 of them were talking for that passed couple of minutes as they waited for Sakishiri to come back. That was until an oddly familiar girl with short white hair showed up.

"N-Natsu-sama?" She questioned. "L-Lissana?" Natsu questioned.

Lissana immediately jumped onto Natsu, but he pushed her off as he started feeling uncomfortable.

"W-Why did you push me off?" She asked. "Because you were starting to make me feel uncomfortable, plus we're in public." Natsu said. "O-Oh, who's this?" Lissana said while trying to smile despite her anger. "This is Wendy, _my girlfriend._ " Natsu said. "N-Nice to meet you W-Wendy." She said while trying to hold that smile. "Nice to meet you to Lissana-san." Wendy said.

"You better cut the act Lissana." Edo-Wendy said in a serious tone. "YOU!" Lissana said as she pointed at Edo-Wendy. "YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL NATSU-SAMA FROM ME! AND YOU TOO!" She said as she pointed at Wendy as well. "SHUSH LISSANA, YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE!" Natsu and Edo-Natsu said in unison. "B-But why…..WHY WOULD YOU BOTH GO OUT WITH THEM. WHAT DO THEY HAVE THAT I DON'T!?" Lissana asked in an angered tone. "A lot of things." Natsu and Edo-Natsu said in a calm tone. "Unlike you Wendy is kind, sweet, polite, strong and very caring. You may have been like that once in the past. But now you're just a jealous yandere." Natsu said. "Same goes for _my_ Wendy." Edo-Natsu said which made her blush.

Both Edo-Wendy and Wendy blushed from their lovers' comment.

"Lissana I may have liked you once, but I've seen how much you've changed in the past years, so my opinion of you has changed, you did the same thing when me and Lucy had gone out a few years ago, of course she's with Loke now, but I'm glad because I found _my mate."_ Natsu said. "So the same happened to you as well Oni-chan?" Edo-Natsu said. "Yeah." Natsu said.

Sakishiri then came over…

"I'm here with your- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Sakishiri questioned. "I'm sorry Sakishiri-san that this happened, Lissana-san made a scene and acted like a total yandere." Wendy said. "IS SHE TRYING TO INTERFER WITH MY OTP AND MY SOON TO BE SHIP!?" Sakishiri asked. They nodded except for Lissana. "Lissana, I'm very sorry, but you made a scene in the café and this doesn't normally happen, so I'm going to ask you to leave, or I'll call security." Sakishiri said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Lissana said in angered tone. "Go now or I'll call security." Sakishiri said in a serious tone.

Lissana started walking out, but before she left she said something to Wendy and Edo-Wendy.

"Mark my words you blue haired bitches, both Natsu-sama and Edo-Natsu-sama will be mine!" She said as she slammed the door.

Wendy turned to apologize to Sakishiri, but Natsu was first.

"I'm so sorry Sakishiri. We caused a scene in the café all because of us." Natsu said. "Please don't apologize Natsu, there's always good people and bad. She just happened to be bad. So don't feel sorry." She said with a sweet smile. "Is there a way we can make it up to you Sakishiri-san?" Wendy asked. "Well…..I would like to see Edo-Natsu confess to Edo-Wendy…" She said. Edo-Natsu and Edo-Wendy blushed as red or even redder then Erza's hair.

But Edo-Natsu spoke up.

"Wendy I'm sorry that our double date got ruined, all because of Lissana. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and I'll protect you from her and everything else no matter what, because…I-I love y-you." Edo-Natsu said which made Edo-Wendy blush even more if that was possible. "I l-love you to N-Natsu." She said.

"FINALLY!" The rest called out.

"So have you guys figured out what you wanted to eat?" Sakishiri said with a giggle, while they all burst out laughing.

"I'll have the same as last time." Wendy said as Natsu smirked. "I'll be sharing that with her!" Natsu said while Wendy giggled. "I-I'll have the same, but I'll share it with my Wendy." Edo-Natsu said as Edo-Wendy blushed. "Alright I'll be back in 10 minutes. Oh and here are your cups of homemade marshmallow hot chocolates!" She said as she handed the cups of hot coco to them. "THANK YOU!" They all said while Sakishiri giggled.

" _The ship has finally sailed. It feels like only yesterday Wendy and Natsu had come here on their first date."_ Sakishiri thought.

 **Author's note: FINALLY I updated this story! I've been trying so hard to bring some action into the second book and I finally wrote it! Any way I hope you guys liked it, remember if you have any request just PM and I'll see what I can do, until then see you all in the next one~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with the 5** **th** **chapter of MHS 2, I hope you all enjoy it! On the last chapter Lissana arrived, and that was pretty unpleasant for our fellow couples, but she hasn't finished her business yet….**

 **By the way I'm sorry if Lissana is completely out of her character here since she's such a nice person in Fairy Tail, but she has to be like this for the story. I hope you all understand. Enjoy~**

Chapter 5: Wendy's Sleepover

 **~Wendy's POV~**

It's been 3 days after that whole incident, it's now Friday and I'm planning on inviting some friends to a sleepover at my place. I just have to send the invitations.

I quickly walk over to the people in my class who are invited and hand out the invites. My first stop was Lucy-chan.

"Hi Wendy-chan, what's going on?" Lucy-chan asks. "Hi Lucy-chan, I'm good, and you?" I ask. "I'm good too, is something up?" She asks. "Not really, but I'd like to invite you to a sleepover." I said. "Sounds like fun! I'll totally come Wendy-chan." Lucy-chan said. "Perfect!" I said. "Who else is coming, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucy-chan asked. "There's you, Edo-Wendy, Erza-san, Mira-san, Levy-chan, Carla and Juvia-chan!" I said excitedly. "Isn't Juvia-chan in Edolas Academy?" she asks. "Yeah, but we still have contact and she's a good friend of mine." I explain. "Oh ok, then I'll see you there!" Lucy-chan said. "Bye Lucy-chan!"

" _Ok, 1 down a few more to go."_ I thought. Just as I was walking over to Levy-chan I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I was j- Lissana-san!?" I question. "What where you're going you blue haired bitch!" She called out. "Sorry I was just- "Oh what are those? Sleepover invitations?" Lissana-san interrupted. "Y-Yeah, I was about to- "Invite me? I hope you were!" Lissana said.

Just then Nee-san walked over.

"Is there something wrong Wendy-chan?" Nee-san asked. "She wouldn't let me pass, to give the invitations for the sleepover this weekend." I explained. "Move Lissana, or I'll have to do this the hard way." Nee-san said as she glared at her. "Ha! Like you could you weakling." Lissana-san said. "You better shut up Lissana and leave!" 2 familiar voices said. "Natsu-san, Edo-Natsu-san?" I questioned. "Oh Natsu-sama, and Edo-Natsu-sama! I was just talki- "NO YOU WEREN'T! You were obviously upsetting them and you wouldn't let them continue what they were doing!" Natsu-san said. "So l-leave us alone!" Edo-Natsu-san said. "FINE! I'LL LEAVE!" She said as she started leaving.

"What are those Wendy-chan?" She asked as she pointed at the invites. "They're invitations for the sleepover, here. This one's for you!" I said. "Thank you little me, I'll be there!" She said. "YAY!" I called out. "Oh Nee-san one more thing." I said. "Yeah?" She asked. "Can you give this to Levy-chan?" I said as I handed the other invite. "Sure." She agreed.

"Hey Wen." Natsu-san said. "Yes Natsu-san?" I asked. "Do you need help with giving out your invites?" Natsu-san asked. "Yeah, can you give this to Mira-san, she's in E-3." I said. "Alright I'll be back in a few." Natsu-san said as he kissed my forehead.

Now to go to Jellal-san.

"Jellal-san?" I ask. "What is it Wendy-san." He asks. "Can you give this to Erza-san when you get the chance?" I asked as he went bright pink. "S-Sure." He agreed. "Thank you!" I said.

" _Hopefully this helps with getting them closer, hehe!"_ I thought. _"Now to text Juvia-chan!"_ I thought as I pulled out my phone and sent the message.

5 minutes later….

" _She said yes!"_ Wendy thought. "Hey Wen, I'm back!" Natsu said. "Did you give the invitation to Mira-san?" Wendy asked. "Yeah. She said she'd come." Natsu said. "YES! That means everyone is coming, I just need to tell Carla and get Erza-san's reply." Wendy said.

"Hey I'm pretty sure the bell's about to ring, want to go to the bakery for breakfast?" Natsu asked. "I almost forgot about lunch, I thought this was first period!" Wendy said. "You're so cute Wen." Natsu said as she blushed. "T-Thanks N-Natsu-san." Wendy said. "I can't believe you still stutter even if we've together for a while now." Natsu said with a chuckle. "I guess I still do." Wendy said with a closed eye smile.

DING!

"Come on Wendy, let's get some breakfast." Natsu said as Wendy nodded in agreement.

 **~Time skip to the bakery, Natsu's POV~**

"So Wen, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask. "I was thinking pumpkin spice waffles!" Wendy called out cheerfully. "Are they good?" I ask. "I don't exactly know, I'm sorry." Wendy said. "Hey, no need to be sorry, we'll try them together and see how they taste, ok?" I said while trying to cheer her up. "Ok!" She calls out as I kiss her forehead and engulf her in a hug.

 **~? POV~**

"Have you any news on the King of the Foxes and the Princess of the cats?" I asked. "No Jellal-sama, b-but we're getting c-closer to them!" The male voice said. "Heh….You're walking on thin ice…Natsu. If you don't hurry up and get me their positions as well as their magic, then I'll have no choice but to- "NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT WENDY! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, BUT LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Edo-Natsu said. "SILENCE! YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR KING!" I called out. "I-I'm s-sorry Jellal-sama, it w-won't happen again." He said in fear. "Good. I won't hurt your precious Wendy if you unless you don't finish the job. I'll spare you and Wendy of your magic power, but in exchange I must have all of the magic power from all fox and cat slayers, got it?" I said. "Yes Jellal-sama." He says. "Now since you can't do this easily, then I'll have to provide you with a supervisor." I said. "A s-supervisor?" He questioned.

"GRAY! COME OUT!" I said.

"G-Gray?" He questions. "Heh, you look just like him." Gray said. "You're Gray Surge, right?" Edo-Natsu questions.

"No."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

 **Author's note: OH MY GOSH, HAS GRAY TURNED ON HIS FRIENDS!? (Leave a review on what you think). Any way guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's kind of a spin off on the Edolas Arc, but it should be fun! None the less see you guys in the next one, sayonara~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 6 of Mystic High School 2. The last chapter was a huge shocker, so it's time to find out why. Enjoy~**

Chapter 6: Gray Fullbuster

"GRAY! COME OUT!" I said.

"G-Gray?" He questions. "Heh, you look just like him." Gray said. "You're Gray Surge, right?" Edo-Natsu questions.

"No."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Y-You're from F-Fairy Tail." Edo-Natsu said. "Yeah, but it's not like I care about Fairy Tail." He said with a devious smirk. "But what about Natsu, Wendy and all of your friends." He asks. "Heh, those idiots. If I'm here, then does it look like I care?" He asks sarcastically while I stayed quiet. "I see you're a bit acquainted now, so both of you do your job and fetch me some cats and foxes." I said with devilish grin. "Sure whatever." Gray says. "Y-Yes Jellal-sama." He says.

 **~Time skip to 4** **th** **period, Natsu's POV~**

" _Jeez what's taking scared-me such a long time, he's 10 minutes late! I doubt he'd skip, he doesn't have the guts to."_ I thought. "Natsu-san? You there?" Wendy questions while waving her hand in my face. "Oh, sorry Wendy. I was just worried about scared-me." I said. "Oh Edo-Natsu-san?" She asks. "Yeah, he's late and that's not normally like him." I said.

Just then my salmon-haired twin walked in.

"Dragion, you're late." Carla says. "I-I'm sorry Carla-san, I had to do some work. Here. I have a letter." He said as he handed her a letter.

" _Something smells off."_ I thought. _"He smells like…no he can't, he isn't here."_ I thought. "Natsu-san, Edo-Natsu-san smells like…Gray-san." Wendy said. "You smelled it too?" I asked. "Yeah, but how does he smell like Gray-san." Wendy said. "I don't know, but something's up. I'd hate to be rude, but we should keep our guard up Wendy." I said. "Got it." She said.

But after he walked in Gray stepped in too.

"GRAY!?" I question. "Hey flame-for-brains." He greets. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT EDOLAS ACADEMY WITH JUVIA?!" I question once again. "Heh, decided to come back, Juvia should be here any minute." He said without a care. "Look ya pervert, we need to talk later on." I said in a serious tone. "Sure whatever." He agreed.

Later on…

"So what do ya want ya pyro?" He asked me. "You smell like scared-me and he smells like you, but you smell like Jellal as well." I said. "Ok listen carefully, down in Edolas academy they don't have any magic source of magic power or wizards except for the cat and fox slayers. They said that fox and cat slayers can be used for a source of magic power and _some other stuff_. Basically Edolas has limited magic power and fox and cat slayers are a source of never ending magic power, so he expects me and your doppelganger to gather all of them, including you and Wendy, but not me, Edo-Natsu and Edo-Wendy since that's the end of our deal." He explained. "What's that other stuff?" I ask. "He wants yours and Wendy's positions like Cobra did." He said. I didn't seem shocked, in fact I sighed in annoyance. "What a drag, but it's obvious he'd want that too. But at least I know about this now so I can protect Wendy." I mentioned. "Yeah…Any way fire-eater, you have some stuff to do today at the kingdom, don't ya?" He asked. "Oh crap! Your right for the first time! See ya later ice-princess!" I call out. "HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN FLAME-PRINCESS!?"

 **~Natsu's study, still his POV~**

As soon as I arrived in my study one of my servants showed up.

"Natsu-sama, Happy said that he's coming over in your study in a few minutes with some royal advisors, so get ready." Yukino said. "Hey Yukino you don't have to say my name with such respect. We're the same age and I don't really like that formal crap." I said. "S-Sorry I-I just feel a l-lot more comfortable saying t-that. I even use that r-respect with my f-friends." She explained. "Ok! Whatever is fine with you, I'll be fine with." I said. "Thank you Natsu-sama." She said before leaving.

" _Sometimes I really hate how people use such high respects with me, they forget that we're the same age and that I don't care for all those honorifics. But besides that who wants to talk to me besides Happy? Is it about that king stuff?"_ I mentally asked myself.

"Hey Natsu! Too much thinking and ya might hurt yourself!" Happy said. "HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE HAPPY!" I called out while pouting. "Heh! It's the truth." My little buddy said. "Any way I heard some people wanted to talk to me about some stuff." I said. "Yeah, in fact they're here!" Happy said as he gestured for the guests to come in.

They we're 2 pale-skinned boys, I with blonde hair, and the other with black, along with fox ears and tails that match their hair colors.

"Sting? Rogue?" I question. "Long time no see, Natsu-sama." Sting says. "Where have you guys been?" I question once again. "We've been doing some stuff with the magic council to set up your coronation. It's coming up real soon." Rogue explained. "When is it?" I asked. "It's was supposed to be on July 7th, but they changed it to this month." Sting said. "But I'm still in school! And it's way too soon!" I said. "We tried telling them that, but like the bastards they are they refused." Sting said. "Are there other kings and rulers coming?" I asked. "Yes. Jellal of Edolas, Wendy Marvell of the Cat Kingdom, and some other ones that aren't that important." Rogue listed. "GET JELLAL OFF THAT LIST!" I said. "WHAT'S WRONG?" They asked worriedly. "I'll explain." A familiar voice said.

"Gray?" We question. "Yeah, now listen up."

That perverted idiot explained everything to them while I just listened in case of any new information that wasn't mentioned.

"So they're coming after us." Rogue said. "And Wendy's clan too." I said with a saddened expression. "Does she know?" Sting asked. "No. I haven't told her." I said. "Call her over, she needs to be made aware of this." Gray said. I nodded and went to call Wendy.

 **Wendy: ~ Natsu:**

Hey Wendy, can you come over today?

~Hi Natsu-san! Sure I'll come…Is something wrong?

Yeah. Edo-Jellal wants all of the members of the fox clan and cat clan for a source of magic power, as well as our postitions as royals.

~….

~Natsu-san, I'm scared.

Don't worry Wendy, I'm here and I won't ever let them hurt you or touch you in any way.

~Thank you Natsu-san.

I'll explain all the details when you get here. For now have someone escort you.

Actually scratch that, I'm coming to get you.

~Ok, I'll be waiting. I love you Natsu-san! 3

~I love you too Wen, now be safe. 3

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that I updated so late on this book. I was having a little writers block and I also had to finish E.N.D and Natsu, and start the NaWen One-Shots. Which you all should totally check out. I'm doing a collaboration with DeltaWing13 for it. He has day 2, 4, 6 and 8 so far. And I have 1, 3, 5, 7 and soon will have 9. So check it out if you're all interested in some romantic Christmas comedies with Natsu and Wendy (Like the hallmark channel XD).**

 **Also I'd like to thank DeltaWing13 for doing this with me, it's been really fun doing it with him.**

 **And I'd like to thank and give a shout out to 4fireking! He has over 213 stories written on his profile and he offered some help with Mystic High School 2.**

 **So thank you so much to him, DeltaWing13 and everyone else who reads these stories and follows me. Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm here with Chapter 7 of Mystic High School 2, I hope you're all enjoying it so far, and sorry if there isn't any action yet, but don't worry there will be some real soon, so enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Exceeds

 **~Wendy's POV~**

" _People are coming after us again! I mean I have Natsu-san, but I can't always ask him to protect me since I can do it myself…But still I'm so weak…I can't do anything…I couldn't even protect myself from being kidnapped."_ I thought.

"Child…" Carla started. "What is it Carla?" I asked. "You've been acting very strange ever since you texted Natsu today, did he hurt you!?" She asked. "No Carla, someone's coming after both of our clans. They want to use us for magic power and take mine and Natsu-san's positions as royals once again." I said while tears threatened to spill.

"E-Edolas…" Carla said silently, but I heard her. "Is there something you know Carla?" I asked quietly. "Edolas is a place that's far away from here, their school is our rival as you know and for years Edolas has had a limited supply of magic power. Therefore if we give them what they want they'll have and endless supply…BUT! That's only if they are very powerful foxes and cats, the weaker ones could potentially die in the process…" Carla said.

"Edolas also has a place called Extalia, some of our people in this clan are descendants of they what they call Exceeds. Happy and I are actually descendants of the Exceeds since we can access aera magic." Carla explained. "A-Am I a descendant too?" I asked. "Yes, but you specifically can only access your aera magic through exceed-force. Exceed-force is an enhanced version of cat slayer magic and Exceed magic, the weird thing is that Natsu is also a descendant." She said.

"H-HOW!? He isn't even a cat!" I said. "But it is possible, people have recently discovered that not only cats are descendants but so are foxes, but since that war 7 years ago, there's only been one left." Carla said. "How so you know that?" I asked. "Take a look at Natsu's ears, Gray's and yours. Doesn't yours and Gray's look like a mix of Natsu's?" Carla asked. I took the photo of us and saw that she was right. "Y-Your right Carla." I said. "So basically summing it all up Natsu is a fox, an Exceed and by being an Exceed he's a cat too. Meaning that Natsu is the strongest being to exist." Carla said. "How come the descendants that are cats aren't?" I asked. "Because none of us are foxes, only they can become cats through Exceeds." She said. "Oh ok…I'm glad that Natsu-san is on our side, if he wasn't then what would we do?" I asked. "W-We'd b-be dead…" Carla said in a frightened tone. "H-How?" I asked in fear. "Because of how powerful his Exceed-force would be." Carla said.

"Who's exciting food?" A familiar voice asked. "N-Natsu-san!" I said as I ran up to him and embraced him. "Woah Wendy, you're never this jumpy." He said.

 **~Natsu's POV~**

Wendy chose to explain everything about Edolas and Exceeds to him so that he was made aware of it, in the end he was extremely excited that he was the most powerful being to exist since he can "take down Erza".

"WOW! So I can finally defeat Erza!?" I ask. "NO! YOU CANNOT USE YOUR POWER TO FIGHT OUR ALLIAS, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS AND THAT KIND OF POWER COULD KILL!" Carla shouted. "Sorry Carla." I said. "Any way we have to go to my kingdom since Happy, Sting, Rogue and Gray are waiting for us." I said. "Ok, can Carla come too?" She asked. "Yeah, and we should bring Erza and Jellal too to be safe." I said. "Ok Natsu I'll get Erza and Jellal, while you bring Wendy with you to the Fox Kingdom, ok?" Carla asked. "Got it!" I said.

In Natsu's car…

"Natsu-san…Are Nee-san and Edo-Natsu-san against us?" She asked. I sighed and answered: "Sort of. But it's against Edo-Natsu's own will since he wants to protect Edo-Wendy." Wendy nodded her head in understanding and looked outside for a second, the she asked something else. "Natsu-san, promise that you're not going to leave me." She said. "I promise." I said.

Just before they could continue driving the car stopped and the city blacked out.

"NATSU-SAN!" She called out. "WENDY!" I called out while trying to get a hold of her. "NATSU-SAN WE'RE NOT ALONE!" She says. "Use your magic!" I call out. But before that we both blacked out.

 **~Still Natsu's POV~**

" _All I remember is blacking out, Wendy and I were together going to back to my place to see Sting and the rest but someone knocked us out and now we're in some weird place. It smells like….SCARED ME! I WAS RIGHT! BUT WHERE'S WENDY!?"_ I thought. 

"N-Natsu-san…Are you here?" She asks. "YEAH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I ask. "Use your fire!" She calls out. "OK! FIRE FOX…" I start. "Wait…What's wrong with my magic!?" I question. "Is it this jelly?" I ask myself. "Maybe I can put the flashlight on my phone!" Wendy called out. "Ok Wen!" I yell back.

She turns it on and we see that we're both tied up next to each other onto some weird looking rocks.

"W-What is this?" Wendy asks. "Oh so you're finally awake." A familiar voice says. "Edo-Jellal." I say with a growl. "Correct Natsu Dragneel." He says. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US YOU BASTARD?!" I scream out. "Your magic power and your thrones." He says. "Not a chance!" I say. "Oh? Then what if I do this!" He says while pulling a lever that started electrocuting Wendy which made start screaming in pain. "N-NATSU-SAN H-HELP ME!" She screams. "WENDY! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ASS!" I shout. "Hand over the throne, or she gets it." He says. "N-Natsu-san p-please d=don't do it, I'll be o- AHHHH!" She screams again. "Tick tock Natsu, or else your precious Wendy won't live to see tomorrow." He says.

"That's it, now I'm really mad." I said.

My skin started getting markings on then, my ears got pointier and I grew a set of horns as well, my wings were like flames, my eyes became red, my teeth grew sharper and went down my lips a bit, and my tail grew longer and had a flame on the end of it.

"I'LL END YOU AND YOUR KINGDOM!"

 **Author's note: Wow! That was pretty intense! But here's the 7** **th** **chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a review and favorite the story if you haven't already and I'll see you all again in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm finally here with another chapter of this fanfic, I know I don't update this one frequently but bear with me. I have a bit of writers block which is the worst! Every single freaking time I wrote like a story, for example about minecraft I always discontinue it or forget about it (If you're wondering if it's on here it isn't, because I wrote it on paper). BUT! Don't worry I won't be discontinuing any of my stories, so bear with me, cause I still have 2 other stories to update, NaWen Christmas One-Shots and the search for Lucy (Natsu X Reader) which is on wattpad. Any way enjoy the story~**

Chapter 8: Natsu's Exceed-Force

"That's it, now I'm really mad." I said.

My skin started getting markings on then, my ears got pointier and I grew a set of horns as well, my wings were like flames, my eyes became red, my teeth grew sharper and went down my lips a bit, and my tail grew longer and had a flame on the end of it.

"I'LL END YOU AND YOUR KINGDOM!"

"What the-AAHHH!" He said when I interrupted him with a punch to the face.

"FIRE EXCEED, ROAR!" I called out.

"3 LAYER-MAGIC-CIRCLE!" He called out which I burned. "B-BUT HOW?! IT'S A MAGIC CIRLCE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He called out as I got closer to him. "N-NO S-STAY AWAY YOU M-MONSTER!" He screamed.

I jumped up and as I was in mid-air I formed a sphere that was engulfed with flames with the magic that Erza taught me and threw it right at him.

But….

Someone blocked it…

"WHAT THE?!" I questioned. "I'm s-sorry Oni-chan, I h-had to do it." He said while pulling sphere out of his back. "Why scared-me? WHY WOULD SAVE HIM? WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT HE'S PLANNING ON HURTING YOU AND EDO-WENDY RIGHT AFTER THIS! GRAY TOLD ME!" I shouted. "Tch! That ice-bastard!" Edo-Jellal said angrily. "JELLAL! YOU PROMISED ME!" Edo-Natsu screamed. "Well, you shouldn't think that that 2 clans would be enough, because not all of them are cats and foxes, some don't have powers, that's why I need you 2 as well." He admitted.

Then Edo-Natsu grabbed the sphere and stabbed Edo-Jellal square in the heart.

"YOU TRAITOR! I'LL KILL YOU, SO DIE! AND I DON'T CARE IF I DO TOO!" Edo-Natsu screamed while they both coughed out blood.

After he said that I walked next to him.

"DON'T DIE ON ME! STAY ALIVE, NOT JUST FOR ME AND WENDY, BUT FOR EDO-WENDY TOO! DON'T LEAVE HER LIKE THAT, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD FEEL?" I questioned which made Edo-Natsu realize what I meant.

"I guess you don't die for your friends and loved ones, you live for them…for their sake." He said with a small smile.

"Then we'll kill him, together! With a unison raid!" Edo-Natsu said. "Good thinking buddy!" I said.

"UTRA FLAME COMBINATION, PHOENIX SWORD!" We called out as a huge amount of fire magic came out aiming at Edo-Jellal.

"DAMMIT!" Edo-Jellal screamed in pain.

My markings disappeared, my wings faded, afterwards my horns went back into my head, and my ears weren't pointy anymore, my tail got shorter and the flame at the end disappeared, and lastly my eyes had gone back to its original onyx color and my teeth weren't as sharp and more.

"Never ever mess with me, Wendy, Edo-Wendy, scared-me or any of my friends including those in mine and Wendy's clans, you hear me?!" I said while giving off a few death glares. "Y-Yes N-Natsu!" He quickly replied. "Now release Wendy and Edo-Wendy." I said. "Wendy?" Edo-Natsu questioned. "Yes, I can smell her meaning she's here." I explained while he nodded. "Now return both of them and anyone else you kidnapped. Or else!" I said. "Y-Yes!" He agreed and released them. "Good now I'll be leaving and Edo-Natsu and Edo-Wendy are now the new rulers of this place, got it?" I said. "W-WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He said. "Watch me." I said sternly.

I went over to Edo-Jellal and look his crown and outfit off him and put it on Edo-Natsu.

"I know we went through some tough times buddy, but you'd make a better and perfect ruler, so I declare you as Edolas's new ruler!" I called out. "T-Thank you…Oni-chan." He said while tearing up, but soon after he ran into my arms and gave me a comforting hug. "Hey buddy don't cry." I said while rubbing his back. "S-Sorry." He apologized while I sighed. "Well let's go get our girls." I said. "Y-Yeah!" He agreed.

We started walking back until I turned and looked at Edo-Jellal.

"See you around….Mystogan." I said.

"I don't go by that name anymore." He said. "But you did…in Fairy Tail." I said which made his eyes widen in shock. "H-How?" He questioned. "Yearbooks, I know you graduated when Mira, Jellal, Erza and Laxus did." I said and took my leave. "W-Wait!" He called out. "What?" I asked. "Thank you…Natsu." He said to which I smiled and then left.

 **~Wendy's POV~  
**

" _I hope Natsu-san is ok and Edo-Natsu-san, but I don't know about Nee-san, I heard screams and it sounded a lot like hers…Please Natsu-san, save us."_ Was my last thought before I heard an explosion.

"N-Natsu-san!" I shouted. "Hold on we're coming!" He shouted back.

" _Thank goodness they're ok."_ I smiled at my thought.

"Y-Yeah! And we've got W-Wendy!" Edo-Natsu-san said. "Hang in there little-me!" She called out.

Before I knew it they came just in time and we made our escape back to Fairy Tail, now we have to deal with…Lissana-san.

 **Author's note: Gomen for not updating this story in so long. I had to finish up the NaWen Christmas One-Shots, so now it's completed if you want to check it out. This story probably has 1 or 2 chapters left until I end it. I'm not sure I'll do a 3** **rd** **book because I do have school and it's really stressful. I might do an epilogue or a One-Shot of Wendy's last year. I'm not sure. But I do want to do another One-Shot series with NaWen as the ship for Valentine's Day. Leave a comment or PM me about what you guys think or want.**

 **Should I do an epilogue or a One-Shot for Wendy's last year**

 **Would you guys like another One-Shot series, if so does anyone want to do it with me or should I do it on my own**

 **Should I do something similar to END and Natsu, I mean I was planning on it and most of you guys enjoyed it cause it has 2k O_O and some people begged for updates which made me feel bad cause of my tardiness**

 **You can suggest something, but it has to either be NaWen (Natsu and Wendy) as the ship, but I could also do Naruto x Sasuke (NaruSasu)**

 **I can probably take requests for fanfics, but it depends on the ship, kay? ^~^**

 **Let me know by PM-ing me or review**

 **Until next time in chapter 9~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 9, only like 1 or 2 left! I hope you're all enjoying the series and that my writing isn't that terrible T^T. But this chapter is more like a filler, any way enjoy my fellow readers!**

Chapter 9: Football request?

 **~Narrator's POV~**

Right after Natsu and Edo-Natsu saved the girls they went back to Magnolia, but soon after split up so Edo-Natsu could go home. While Natsu went back to his Kingdom to discuss some stuff about his coronation with Sting and Rogue. But what if he was needed elsewhere?

 **~Natsu's POV~**

"So Natsu-sama, your coronation is in 7 days. Would you like to invite Wendy and Natsu of Edolas?" Rogue asks. "Of course!" I agreed. "Are there any other people in particular?" Sting asks. "Hm? No that's it, I already wrote down my friends from MHS on the list." I answered. "Well then that's about it." Sting said which made me smile in relief. "For the guest list." Rogue adds which made me sigh in annoyance.

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino calls out as she walks into the room. "Oh h-hi Sting-sama and Rogue-sama." Yukino said while blushing. "H-Hi Yukino!" Sting greets nervously with a faint blush, which Rogue and I notice. "Hello Yukino!" Rogue greets as well. "So what's up Yukino?" I ask. "Oh sorry! There's a letter for you from Laxus-sama." She said. "Coach Laxus? What does he want?" I question while Yukino opens the letter. "I'll read for you." She said.

" _To Natsu, Hey flame-brain I know you don't play football, but we need some people for the team. Can ya get your ass over here along with Gray's, Gajeel's, Edo-Natsu's, Sting's and Rogue's asses too? So hurry up and get over here coal-head!_

 _By the way we're sneaking Jellal in!"_ Yukino read.

"THE HELL?! I DON'T FREAKING PLAY SPORTS WHERE YOU PLAY CATCH WITH YOUR BUDDIES AND THROW THEM DOWN AFTERWARDS! PLUS WHY THE HELL ARE WE SNEAKING JELLAL IN? HE'S A TEACHER! DOES HE WANT TO DISQUALIFY HIS DAMN TEAM TOO?!" I overreacted which made all of them sweat-drop. "H-Hey Natsu-sama, it could b-be fun, p-plus it's our l-last year!" Sting said. "I agree, we should do it." Rogue said. "I still refuse." I pouted. "What if Wendy came, hm?" Sting asked with a smirk. "Yeah, what if she found out her boyfriend was a sissy." Rogue added with a smirk. "DAMN BOTH OF YOU!" I said. "Does that mean you'll come?" They asked. "Fine." I agreed. "Awesome! I'll text Gajeel and Gray." Rogue said. "I'll text scared me then." I said. "Alright then! Yukino, w-would you like to come?" Sting asked with a tint of pink on has pale cheeks. "A-Are y-you s-sure?" She asked with a shade of red in her cheeks. "Mhm." He agreed. "T-Thank you Sting-sama! I'll see you at the game!" She said while pecking him on the cheek. Yukino then exited the room and it was just me and the other 2.

"StUkino, now that's the OTP." Rogue and I smirk. "S-Shut it! N-NaWen's the OTP! RIGHT ROGUE?!" Sting stutters while feeling his cheek. "Hm…Now that's tough, but I'd say StUkino." Rogue said with a chuckle. "I THOUGHT W-WERE FRIENDS, NOW YOUR JUST GONNA THROW ME AWAY LIKE YESTERDAY'S GARBAGE?!" Sting cries dramatically. "Oh don't be like that Sting." Rogue says sarcastically. "RUDE ASS!" Sting insults Rogue while I just sat there sweat-dropping. "DUMBASS!" Rogue throws back. "So about the game?" I ask. "WE'RE GOING! RIGHT NOW!" They both say. "Ok? I'm going with my buddy Edo-Natsu right now and I'm gonna pick up the pervy weirdo and Iron-head, so let's go." I said. "WE'RE COMING JUST LET ME LAND A HIT ON HIM!" They both shouted. "Man you're both dumbasses not just Sting." I said while face palming. "OH YEAH? WHAT ABOUT YOU, GRAY AND GAJEEL? WHEN YOU'RE TOGETHER YOU'RE THE REAL DUMBASSES! PLUS YOU'RE SCARED OF ERZA!" Sting said. "I AM NOT!" I fired back. "Yeah ya are." Rogue said. "UGH! JUST GET YOUR ASSES IN MY CAR SO WE CAN LEAVE!" I shouted. "FINE!" Sting said. "Whatever." Rogue said.

 **~Time Skip to Gray's place~**

"Where the hell is the ice-make-stripper?" I question. "Not sure, but he left a few minutes ago, cause I can still smell him." Sting said. "Oh well forget about him! He's useless any way." I said. "Well then let's go get Gajeel." Rogue said.

While we were all about to leave we heard faint footsteps coming towards us.

"Yo flame-brain! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" the pervert asked. "We were looking for you smartass!" I retorted. "Well I didn't think you were that desperate, but any way what d'ya want?" He asked. "I'M NOT DESPERATE! I JUST NEED YOU TO COME WITH US FOR A FOOTBALL GAME!" I shouted. "Football? The hell? I don't play that stupid ass sport." He said. "Gray just come, Gajeel's coming and so is Natsu-sama's doppelganger." Rogue said. "Yeah! And Juvia'll be there!" Sting added. "J-Juvia?!" Gray questions. "Yeah your girlfriend, so let's go." I said. "Fine." Gray finally gave in. "Alright! Now let's go find Gajeel!" Sting said.

 **~Time skip after finding everyone~  
**

"Alright Dragneel, you guys finally arrived!" Jellal said. "Yeah, but it was such a drag." Natsu said emotionlessly. "Come on! Football's a great sport, give it a little more motivation!" Sting added. "Yeah no." Natsu said. "Any way guys get training, and here are your jerseys and other sports gear." Laxus explained as he handed their stuff to them. "Sure." Natsu and Gray said. "Yes sir!" the rest said.

After they all got dressed in their outfits they trained for their upcoming game against Edolas Academy, until their coach came back.

"Alright boys training time's up, Edolas's team is on its way and we have to gather in the field." Laxus said to them. "Aye sir!" They all said except for Natsu and Gray while making their way to the field.

" _Where's Wendy? I texted her a while ago, and she said she'd be here."_ Natsu thought.

Right when the team showed up at the field they heard the girls' cheers from the bleachers.

"Wow Natsu-san sure is serious about this!" Wendy inquired. "Yeah so are Sting-sama and Rogue-sama." Yukino added. "Of course Gray-sama would be too! Not to mention Gajeel-kun!" Juvia said with a lot of enthusiasm. "Good luck Gajeel!" Levy said while waving at him. "You can do it Natsu!" Edo-Wendy called out. "You can do it guys!" They all shouted.

"Well our girls sure are very supportive, it's got me all fired up." Natsu said with a grin. "For once I agree with ya coal-head." Gray said. "That's true, salamander's finally said something smart." Gajeel added. "You asses." Natsu face-palmed while Sting, Rogue and Jellal just face-palmed.

 **Author's note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated I just started back a school and it's been hectic, I have so many projects due and I'm slowly losing inspiration for this book, but don't worry I won't discontinue it, it'll just be a lot of slow updates so bear with me. But thank you so much for sticking with this book, the next chapter will be the football match, and don't worry I'll explain the game in the next chapter for those of you who don't understand the sport. Any way see ya'll later~**


	10. AN, ON HOLD

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for not updating lately, my computer isn't working right now, so I just wanted to let you guys know about a few things.

I'm not discontinuing my stories; I'm just going to be less active on here and more so on wattpad.

I know I haven't updated Mystic High School 2 in sooooo long, truth be told I've been losing interest in writing that book. But I'll still try to finish it.

What about the NaruSasu and NaWen Valentine's Day One-Shots? I know I screwed up and was supposed to do at least 14 of them in February, but I couldn't! But! I won't give up cause that's my ninja way, believe it! Jk. I will finish them but little by little, kay? Cause I really enjoy writing them. Although you shouldn't be surprised if there are more NaruSasu ones there and possibly some Deidera and Sasori. I swear those 2 ships are goals! But sadly they never sailed T°T

I also can't update so much cause I have school, and it's really hectic and gets extremely stressful at times, I just finished test week which is good, but it also means that I have to do better in the 3rd period because I have been slacking a bit in school and it's really affecting my grades since I want to go to VWO (a higher level in school, it's in the Dutch school system for those of you who don't know).

But don't worry lovelies a break is coming up real soon so I might be able to update; but not frequently since this isn't my computer. But! Don't worry I'll be getting a new computer this summer or maybe for my birthday, not sure.

I know most of you are probably thinking: "How come you can update on wattpad and not here." It's because wattpad allows you to update stories on your phone, the app for Fanfiction doesn't do that. Or you could be thinking: "Why not just transfer your stories to wattpad?" It isn't really that easy to do and I also want to focus more on my Natsu x Reader x Sasuke.

So don't worry guys I'll be back to updating frequently once I get a new computer and that'll be around May or June or July gomen! But I'll continue writing my stories on here in the middle of April to the beginning of May since I have a break.

Another question you guys might have could also be: "Why are you not writing about NaWen as much anymore?" I've been into Naruto much more lately since that's the anime I'm currently watching, I mean don't get me wrong I still ship NaWen and love Fairy Tail. It's just that I now ship NaruSasu more and have had more of a liking towards Naruto more than Fairy Tail. Again sorry for those of you who probably expected more updates related to NaWen as the pairing.

So when is another update expected? Possibly this month, no promises! But more so in mid-April.

And one more thing thanks guys soooo much for 2k on E.N.D and Natsu! I don't know if I said it yet, but thank you guys soooo much! And thank you all as well for all the support on my other stories too. Never in a million years did I think that people would ever read my fanfics.

And thank you for understanding, I know and believe it or not I feel the same too that everyone HATES when you think someone's gonna update and in the end it's just an author's note. I really hate when that happens when I read a story, but you have to understand from an author's perspective they're probably going through some stuff, are extremely busy with work or school or just lost inspiration for writing. So it would make me happy and less guilty if you guys understand, but again this isn't the E.N.D (get it XD *snickers*), I will update real soon, until then sayonara minna!


End file.
